Eggs Roll and Milkshakes
by Ajinze
Summary: drama, self insertion fiction, takes place through the saga of the games.


**Egg Rolls and Milkshakes**

**- Silent Hill original**

**I'd have to say I'm not sure when it became a problem, that is- my ability to involve myself for hours in the eternal glory of our playstation. it never bothered anyone when I first started playing it, in fact I gave up my first time- I cast it aside for months. Though after the incident with the juice and when we got our Playstation 2, I picked it up again. Silent Hill, the greatest game I had at the time played, though I dare say I'd never betray my beloved favorite, Tomb Raider (which still is my absolute favorite to play). Silent Hill, it screamed something, and it made me think about that something, I collected them over the years, the various games- each one sealed with the perfect ending. I then began to achieve beating them for the simple sake of endings, special scenes, etc. and it worked. I have played Silent Hill over 500 hundred times and can beat the game in less then 3 hours, the same goes for Silent Hill 2, 3, and 4. Though this time it was different, I had previously been spending the weekend with my childhood friend and long term girlfriend Leah and her family in Pennsylvania, though that weekend turned into two weeks. Two weeks in a Pennsylvania mansion, the house was huge, I longed though for the retreat of my playstation- but I didn't miss it too much, after all- quad biking up the mountains was fun. Upon my return I was quite enjoyed to see that my video games were untouched, and so I set out on a quest, play through the Silent Hill series in one or two days. I placed my travel bag in my room, laying down briefly on my bed and enjoying a moment of silence before the indulging sound of monsters and Dahlia's voice- but this silence was not long. For as I retreated downstairs and in an intricate ballet of wires and technological beauty logged into my game system and happily began loading the game from the beginning. My younger brother was playing my younger sister in a game of monopoly, my father was watch television in the kitchen and my mother was in the shower, and I- I was sitting content in the mid of the couch watching the opening sequence in which Harry loses Cheryl and he begins travelling through Silent Hill. I slammed button after button as I raced Harry through the streets of Silent Hill to the place where I would find her sketch book, and be swarmed by small ghosts with knives. The dizzy scene unfolded as Harry awakes in a bar, Cybil, saved him. She gives you the gun and after brief conversation leaves, I save and place the controller down. The game is paused as I am forced by the shrill words of my mother to let the dog out, as I push open the front door I stumbled, and without the help of my dog who rushes passed and knocks into my leg- I tumble on to the porch. "Ouch, goddamn dog- I swear to the goddess one of these days I'm going to hit you." **

**The words are cursed with malice and pain as I feel the blood on the side of my face, great- I bit my lip. I push myself up, the puddle of rain water beneath me trembles as I stand, the metallic taste of iron crowds my mouth as I suck momentarily on my lip. I wip the blood away with the sleeve of my shirt- briefly sighing before opening my eyes. My porch is not my porch... in fact I'm not even in my world anymore... I don't think. I tremble briefly, a shiver racing up my spine as I glance around- 'where the fuck am I?' I think to myself. The puddle of water beneath my is cold, and I'm pretty sure its not a puddle. I briefly look over the water, the glistening surface of the water is waved by the ebb and flow, and yet the stale stench of fresh water catches my nose. I wrap my arms across my chest and glance around- damn I wish I wore pants. As I move across the sandy beach of the lake I notice a family sight, the park in the game, Rosewater Park. I shudder, is this a coincidence... I relax. The chill gets to me though, as I desperately escape the waterfront and manage my way into the park. I sit beside a stature, its a praying woman. I sigh and begin to mutter aimlessly, trying to gain the rationality of the situation. "Come on Ajinze, this is a sick joke... your dreaming. Just wake up already- but just so I can keep my sanity... my name is Ajinze Beatrice Moreau, I am seventeen and I am female. I have pale skin with a slight tan, my eyes are a very pale blue, and I have dark auburn hair. I stand 5' 7" and I weigh 132 pounds, I am athletically built and I have studied martial arts for most of my life. I am an 18 style master blackbelt, registered lethal weapon, and dead aim weapons master."**

**I stop, as I squeeze my eyes closed and hope to wake up in my living room I find only heartbreak as I glance around the park. I am really trapped in a fucking videogame. I stand, my hand clenching the pillar where the statue rests, I stumble to my feet and looking around. I can't see much of anything except fog, snow, and the ground- I hear the occasional crinkle of the ground, as if someone or something is walking... I pause. A shiver collects in my spine as I feel the ground vibrate, the crinkling is growing heavier- and something appears in the fog. It is a shadow, my bottom lip quivers as I still myself against the statue. The shadow moves around the hedge, and disappears from view, I sigh and fear to move- blood is all I taste, blood, bile, and the acidic taste of onion curry sauce- the stuff that was on the chicken I ate for dinner. I step forward, but where I step- oh cursed fate, a twig snaps. I hear something behind me growling, and a cold, wet, and rather clammy something touch the back of my leg. My eyes widen with terror as I turn around, the growling turns to snarling as I am looking down at a dog, a rather ugly mangled dog. It looks at me, its teeth beared and its body tensed- I feel my body begin to tremble, almost violently my nerves tie into knots and my guts become webs of fear- my legs ache to run, and somehow I feel the tension slipping. I buckle beneath the fear, my legs leaping out as I rush forward, my body turning forward as I hit the pavement violently, my entire body rolling as I feel the skin scratching and the blood welling at the edge of each small infliction. As I make my final roll I feel my whole body shooting with pain, my hand burning as I grasp them into a fist, clenching my teeth as I rise to my feet- the slippery pavement echoing as I stand. The creature is heard, it leaps from a hedge ans growls- it charges, I feel my body shift, beyond the pain I run, each muscle burning as I feel the adrenaline slipping into my system- something tells me to turn left, and yet I do not. I round the right corner and end up bolting up stairs, the monster is behind me. It growls and snarls, it chases and will not let up- I move as fast and as steadily as possible, I hear an echoing howl as it persists to chase me. I feel myself nearly weak, a shadow, it slams in front of me. I feel my body impact something, a person, I feel the velocity of the hit, as I tumble aside, my body landing on my back as I choke for breath. I hear gunshots, but everything gets dizzy. Finally the unending blackness... and silence.**

**"Is she ok doctor, is it really wise to assume she's not sick- after all look at the content in her vomit- its almost all acid." Its a worried voice, maternal and warm, and yet it doesn't appease my senses. I feel pain, it echoes in my system and shakes me, as I open my eyes I scream. The pain rushes over me, and memories fly into my head- the beach. The sandy crinkles and plays in my toes, I stand looking at the shore, I am waving to my mom and my aunt. I feel something bump my leg and then a wave crashes over me, I feel the fear feeding again as I am dragged out, tendrils from a jellyfish raking across my back. My skin feels as if it is being seared by flames, and I struggle to swim, my body sinks and I wonder why. A sand bar, my feet hit it, I rise slowly- waving drastically as my mother and aunt wave back as if I am in no harm, another wave smashes into my body and sends me under... I feel my head go down- a rock. I cannot remember anything from there. This time as I open my eyes again there is no lifeguard trying to ressurect me, no worried mom and aunt, no crowd of people- instead their is a doctor and some nurses. The doctor has a fairly large bump on his head, and he smiles at me, as I catch my breath I feel the cool sensation of relief, I sit up. My hands are bruised and cut up, scratches and bruises appear on my upper body and legs... my left leg has a deep gash and several tooth marks, my lips cltted by dried blood and my face hurts. I look around, lifting my arms and examining myself the doctor begins to speak-**

**"My name is Michael Kaufman, and I am a doctor here at Brookhaven Hospital. You crashed into me earlier, terribly sorry for the damage I caused you. I am sorry but I don't know your name?" I feel like I'm getting dizzy again, this time it feels like something is inside of me- ripping and tearing its way up from my stomach. I feel the bile and choke, as I cough some blood drops from my mouth onto the floor. The doctor hands me a tissue, as I wipe away my mouth I look up at him- I know him. He's the reason Alessa has a father, he's part of them... he's the bastard who gives them the drug and keeps them loyal. I shiver again, its cold in here. I clutch the blanket and wrap it around my shoulders- glancing at him as he placeshis pen towards the paper. "your---" I cut him off. "My name is Ajinze, Ajinze Moreau, now all I ask is what happened- and am I well enough to walk out of here now and not die." He pauses as he scribbles my name down, looking at my cautiously I note him staring rather oddly at my clothes- my hair is damp, my clothes are wet and soggy, not to mention I am rather oddly dressed for such a season. My ankle cut black circas are wet and cut with holes- the soles are basically falling off. My red and black plaid skirt hangs low of my hips, buckles and chains dragging off of them- my black long sleeve halter hangs low- exposing the beginning of my black and red lacy bra. I look over him, my auburn hair dripping down my back as I brush it over my left shoulder. I feel his start penetrating, it annoys me- so I speak. "Are you going to keep staring and molesting me with your eyes, if so, I'll be forced to removed them from your skull with your pen." he steps back. shaking his head he chuckles, he seems pathetically involved- as if he is suprised to hear me threaten him- what the fuck, does he think I'm a kitten? I'll shoot him... but he saved me. He places the pad and pen down, sitting at the edge of the bed and removing several pages out of the pad on the clip board, he hands them to me and beginds explaining- "You were attacked by a dog, the first page is simply a a statement to where all your injuries are, the second page documents the results of your rabies test, and the third is simply a temporary patient log, thats why I needed your name. You're well enough to walk out yes, but we'd like to hold you for another day, just to see how that gash will do. If you would like we can provide you clothing for now." I smile and nod, it is a pleasent agreement. **

**As I stand I feel my legs ache, walking is harder- each step feels like glass is shattered inside my legs, the hot pain races through as I stumble to the closet. I loosely look over each shirt, show, cok, and pant, scrutiny in each one. I pull out a pair of black sneakers, ankle socks, dark denim pants, and a black low cut babydoll tee shirt. Over that I grab a black and dark blue zipper up hoodie, as I return he nods and oddle enough speaks- "Most of the clothes are accumulated from patients when they'd either died or left it behind, they are all washed and cleaned- in fact most of them have porbably never been worn. Feel free to stay here until your wounds heal, you can visit some other patients too if you'd like. If you get hungry we have vending machines or if you'd like a real meal buzz a nurse and ask." he seems sincere. He exits the room promptly, I feel like theres something I'm missing- something I'm not aware of. I settle and retreat to the bed, turning to my side as I feel a slight tear trickle down my cheek, a small sob turns to crying as I bury my head into the pillows. I want to go home, I want to see my mom- I don't want to die in my imagination. The morbid sadness overcomes as I find myself... alone. I then hear the door open- I pause, holding back as I lift my head up, a little girl stars at me. She is smaller, she has black hair and is rather grimly dressed, she wears an odd look and holds a teddy bear of some sort. She seems familar but I can't place where, I hear her chuckle as she moves to me and places the bear of my bed- as she leaves I try to grab her, but she is gone. I look at the bear and grab it gently, examining it with caution as I place it against my chest and mumble- "Thank you... Cheryl." I lay back and close my eyes. **

**I awake the next morning with Kaufman sitting in a chair next to me, the bear is gone and he taps a pen on some paper- I look up and turn over, sitting up and wiping my eyes. He looks up and smiles- "I never told you how low you were passed out for, you've been here in the hospital now for five days. You were passed out from the attack for an amazing four days. you almost became woke up on the second, but instead your muscles spasmed and you passed out again. Are you aware you are Anemic?" I heard him, I nodded though, I had been aware of this for the passed two years. Ever since I became vegan and forgot to take my supplements and whatnot I'd been anemic, they told me i'd be healthy again if I just started eating meat and dairy- I told them to go fuck themselves. As I nodded I note him make a check on the paper, he smiled and pulled a plate out off the table, hospital food- yum. I briefly stared, poking at it with a fork as he explained, french toast made from whole grain bread and real syrup, orange juice, hash brown, ketchup, and a bit of carrots- plus apple sauce. I glanced over it with curiosity, though I heard him as I looked up at him. "By the contents of your stomach and some tests we figured you were vegan, so I figured I'd give you this for a start. No animal or dairy, oh and you have a visitor whenever you want to see her. She's a very prestigous woman in this town, just press this button and we'll send her in. " I cut him hoff again, this time at the end of his sentence- "I'll see her now, and if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my visitor." I pondered what had come over me, Kaufman nodded and sat up, exiting the room rather quickly. Just as the door shut, it opened- and inside came a rather old looking woman, dressed in all black- her skin was faded and her hair was bleached- she was rather lucid as she took the seat aside my bed. I looked at her carefully, Dahlia, Alessa's mother and local town nutcase. She nodded to me and placed her hands folded in her lap, she smiled as she spoke- "I am Dahlia, the local priestess, I heard from rumor that we had an outsider here who had been attacked. I felt it my responsibility to come and see you, to make sure you are ok, I know it sounds odd but you see- I thought I might find out about you. We don't get many visitors you know." She nodded and regained a sober expression. I had just about binged on the toast as she spoke- swallowing it carelly and downing the juice. It tasted pretty good for hosptial food. I tried not to shout out 'What you want me to convert to your religion, get hooked on a drug, and potentially die for my faith' but no that'd be rude. **

**"I'm fine, the pain has gone by now, most of the cuts are scabbing, and the gash stopped bleeding. As for about me, not much to know- I'm 17, my name is Ajinze, I'm Wiccan, and I like to play sports." I paused, she seemed embraced on the idea of what I had just told her, she actually seemed content? I found it off that she would take an interest in me, but soon I discovered why, and damn straight if I didn't say it before. "What does that mean, Wiccan, I've never heard of it." I watched her, her brow raised, she was interested in me. I felt like I was on a blind date with one of my moms friends, yeah, creepy. Lets hope she doesn't start hitting on me, you know- I may be open minded but that'd be scary. I figured what the hell, I'll tell her.**


End file.
